scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Havok
Havok is a Battleground Reality in the C-Sphere of the Multiverse where The Order has maintained a prolonged siege and diplomatic infiltration of the native governments. Havok was at a late Medieval period and at the beginnings of their Dark Renaissance as a nightmare Reality of the C-Sphere and the Order believed they would be an easy conquest offering them a stepping stone Reality towards several key Nexus points. Although the stubborn defense and suicide tactics of the natives has held The Order at bay recent upgrades in supporting ordinance have brought most of the polutaion under Order control and many believe Havok will fall soon. Key Features Havok has some exotic elements and minerals in easy to access areas which they now make use of to trade with Multiverse contacts for arms radically beyond their own level of technology producing a bizarre and some what horrifying mix of raw steel, gunpowder, and even ray technology. Constant battle and war dot the landscape and the natives are despondently grim and yet refuse to yield to the Order. It is a point of pride with the natives that the Order will have to kill all of them to take their swords. Havok has been scarred horribly on a global scale by the Order Invasion. Crops are now grown in caves through fungus vats or food is imported from other realities in cans. Millions have died from the radically changed diet and with the battle dead the grave sites go on for miles and only stop when the trenches and gun emplacements begin. The sky, earth, and trees have all been blackened almost world wide and the few agricultural resources left are stretched thin to provide for the defending forces. It's a hell for many where rats or the war dead could be the next meal if the can wagon doesn't show up with today's creamed corn. History Little is know of the war torn history of Havok, by the natives own admission even before the Order arrived they were a people of war fighting in continual feudal conflict; sword, blade, hammer and shield for centuries. Even when there was a strong central King he let his vassal Lords settle disputes with epic battle which seem to be all the realm of Havok seemed designed to be. The name of the last Imperial King is lost to time but it is know that it was the war to replace him that was waging when the Order Made a Reality Breach Invasion on a global scale with sixty mechanized Divisions of Order Shock Troopers. They seized huge portions of the country side, razing several cities in the process. Unfortunately for the Order Havok has been in the throws of a two century feudal civil war to decide the heir to a global Imperial Throne. When The Order arrived with superior technology and oppressed a third of their home world the Noble Lords across the globe abandoned their quarrels with their neighbors. They all swore to a great alliance to fight the Order invaders until they were driven from the plane or "until the fields were soaked with the blood of the valorous." Massive Million man levies formed spear armies more numerous than the ammo magazines of the Order and the grim death march with waves of primate warrior rush to overwhelm their attackers seem to stall the Order advance. This drug out the conflict and proved to be a more organized resistance than the Order had anticipated. The Order started to win stunning gains in their campaigns in A-Sphere of the Mutiverse under a enterprising officer named Faust and the elite troops of the initial assault on Havok were needed elsewhere. To subdue the rest of Havok the Order will be testing new ideas and experiments in "Enhanced Infantry" against the haphazardly armed and upgraded feudal armies of the Noble Lords of Havok. Notable Locations *Herron Hall (Seat of the Noble Lords) *City of Umber (Order Provincial Goverment) - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Realities Category:Multiverse